Lucian Political System
The Lucian Political System was the Political system of the Lucian branch on the Message Board. It was arguably the most complicated, controversial and mod-hated political organization on the 39 Clues Message Board. Elections were supposed to be held every few months (in this case being six), but were often delayed or pushed around. Lucian elections were known to cause the most drama of all. There were usually two terms, in a rotating cycle: the winter term, from September/October/November to March/April/May, and the summer term, from March/April/May to September/October/November. There have, to this date, been seven leaders of the Lucian Council: (all leaders are in bold) '-Gabby, Leader of the First and Second Councils' (elected to two terms, only completed the first, left MB soon after election to second term, first leader of the Lucians, first of only three leaders to be reelected) '-Red, Leader of the Second Council' (took over from Gabby during the second council, collapsed the council before the end of the second term) '-Maliea, Leader of the Second (interm) and Third Councils' (took over from Red at the end of the second term as an interm before elections, got elected in her own right for the third term alongside Madi) '-Madi, Leader of the Third Council' (co-leader alongside Maliea) '-Jessica, Leader of the Third (interm), Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Councils' (placed as leader at the end of the third term by Montego, elected leader under Burning Blu with Montego in the fourth council, second ever leader to be reelected (alongside Montego), first leader with any affiliation to a political group (alongside Montego)). Elected sixth council without any affiliation to a political group or partner. '-Montego, Leader of the Fourth and Fifth Councils' (Leader for the fourth and fifth councils alongside Jessica under Burning Blu, leader of Burning Blu, second ever leader to be reelected (alongside Jessica), first leader with any affiliation to a political group (alongside Jessica)) '-Cali, Leader of the Sixth Council' (placed as Leader by Jess after her resignation, midway through the Sixth Council) The Lucian Council VI Council Leader: Jess Cali Vice: Cali Nick Secretary: NONE Spy: Joe Codebreakers:'''Carson and Christine '''Assassin: Chu Advisor: Naomi Commander: Zeke Lieutenant: Kazey LRA Leader: NONE In the middle of the term, Pedro deemed the current council too inactive, and requested a new election. Cali refused, so Pedro decided to make another entirely new Lucian Council. The original Council disliked this idea, but is still up and running. A rebellious Lukat Council (Lucian/Ekat) has started hosting "elections", and remains the most prominent threat to the council as of late. It has been decided that the Lucian council will be terminated, as none of the newbies are really interested in the Councils anymore and there are many inactive members. If a new Lucian wishes to start the Council up again, that is their choice, and no one will stop them. 'History of the Lucian Council' 'Formation & First Council' '(October 2011 - April 2012) Council' The Lucian Council was formed after the Tomas began their council (under MagicRacer1, known as the founder of the MB councils). Gabby, the most prominent Lucian on the messageboard in its early days, decided to start one for the Lucians. The first Lucian council was relatively primitive, but it formed the framework for our present one. The first Leader was Gabby, and the first VP was Tasnia. 'Second Council' '(April 2012 - August 2012) Council' Despite this being the council with the most ups and downs, and notable for OoTP and the collapse of the council, this council was arguably the best of all of the Lucian Councils. The first term began in autumn 2011, and was scheduled to end in December. However, elections were pushed to March/April, when Round 1 began. Gabby ran for a second term as leader and won, with Red coming in for VP. Several new positions were added to the council, such as Ambassador, Secretary, and Lieutenant. Advisor was a technically new position, with elections being held separate from the rest of the mainstream elections. Ambassador was the only non-elected position, with the council choosing the Ambassador following auditions. Shortly after Gabby was elected, she left the MB without advance warning. After a period of hemming and hawing, RedPuppy47, the former VP, took over as leader in late May. Maliea, the then Secretary, moved up to VP without question, party due to the fact that she had come in second for both Leader and VP, and her work with the Universal Force. Under Red came the Golden Age, and on a slightly unhappier note, the Lucian Rebellions. Joe, an influential MBer, resigned from the council, and started the Lucian Rebellions with Tony and a lesser known person we shall refer to as Raspberry. The Rebellion was soon quelled, and peace returned. 'Collapse of the Lucian Council' Shortly before elections were scheduled to begin, Red, the Lucian Leader, along with support from key MBers such as Sapphire and Gabby (now having returned), restarted the Order of the Puppy (OOTP). This called for an end to politics on the MB, and shut down the Lucian Council. Red, soon after, appointed Maleia, the then VP as Leader, and close friend William as VP, that sparked a huge controversy. Many MBers began protesting the collapse, as well as the new leadership and new elections. Several councilmembers, led by Larry and Montego, had never actually given up their seats on the council. Maleia, the new leader, went forward with hosting elections ahead of schedule. Several different parties attempted to start elections as well, this being Joe and Montego, two of the future powerhouses of the Lucian Council. This began the New Lucian Age. 'The New Lucian Age and the Lucian Council III' '(December 2012 - April 2013) Council' The elections for the third Lucian Council saw the rise of alliances, a precursor to the political parties of Councils IV and V. Madi and Maliea went up in a virtually unopposed bid for Leader, with Joe and William forming a duo to contest former Advisor Montego. Some positions saw a landslide election, such as Naomi running for Codebreaker. Many old councilmembers retained their seats. Elections were dragged on for quite some time, stretching from September to December. The ECT (Election Complaint Thread) run by Rosie, Dani, and Montego also played a large role in these elections. The Lucian Council III saw the introduction of a new position, Commander. The Commander was created to lead the Lucian Force, the official council of the Lucians. Until the elections were finished and the Lucian Council was created, the LucianElite, the third-largest MB group and largest single-branch group, served as the Lucian Force. The original framework for the Lucian Force was first started when plans for an OLO (Official Lucian Organization) began through the collaboration of Aaron and Montego, leaders of the ELF (Elite Lucian Force) and LucianElite, respectively. ELF soon dropped out of the merger just before Aaron left the MB, leaving the LucianElite to serve as the sole OLO until the elections were over, when the new Commander started the Lucian Force. In not much of a surprising victory, Montego, the former OLO/LucianElite leader won, and began the Lucian Force. The Lucian Force is currently headed by Vanessa, who has transferred power temporarily to Dina and Christine. The council also saw some major conflicts, such as the TONY VS MONTEGO showdown. There were major breakthroughs as well, with the crossroads of the new Infinity Ring Messageboard, and the spilling over of some MBers onto there. The Lucian Council collapsed again after councilmembers began to drift away, the most shocking being that of the leaders and some of the VPs. After Maliea and Madi left the MB, and Joe stopped coming to council meetings, Jessica, Montego, Naomi, and William stepped up, three of these four becoming the founders of Burning Blu, the current leadership. Montego took it upon himself (shockingly, without oppostion) to name Jessica the new leader from Maliea and Madi to steer the Lucian Council towards elections and a turnaround, with the help of Montego, William, and Naomi. Credibility was all but lost for the Lucian Council for not the first, but the second time, and someone had to turn it around. 'A Way, Way, Newer Age and the Lucian Council IV- Burning Blu/STAY' '(April 2013 - October 2013) Council' The fourth elections were the most controversial and debative Lucian ones so far. Maliea, having left the council, made a sudden return following the creation of Round 1 of the elections by William (with planning from the rest of the existing council). Having insisted that her election page was the valid one, the Lucians split unequally down the middle. Finally, Maliea gave way and Jess posted the new (and final) Round 1 of the elections. The elections for the fourth council saw an even deeper divide between alliances, and the start of the political parties of the Council V elections. Burning Blu emerged as the "new future" for the council, an upstart group of longtime councilmembers yet able to ensure a fresh start. Montego and Jessica ran together for leader under Blu, and William for VP under the same. Little competition was faced for leader, but it was not an all-out landslide victory. Burning Blu faced stiff competition for VP, with William going up against former leader Red, having a surprising change of heart after OoTP, and Christine and Phillip from STAY (Swiping Tears All Year), a former organization gone political party. Blu managed to hold both VP and Leader, while the rest of the council faced drastic changes. Many original councilmembers had finally vacated the council, leaving the door open to "the new generation". Burning Blu set up several new programs, such as bluPod, and helped with starting up RPs, and other things. Facing constant opposition from Joe, a very influential MBer and founder of the AVC, Blu also beat down some short-lived rebellions. In the period before the Lucian Council V elections, STAY and Burning Blu have gone at each others' throats, largely due to the Revolution started by STAY Primary frontrunner Joe. as well as the recent "mudslinging" by both sides. 'The Council V ' '(November 2013 - April 2014) Council' In the opinion of Montego, a whole lot of nothing happened during the Lucian Council V. Red disagrees, saying that he 'had a nice sandwich during that term and the custard was notably excellent'. After Montego complained that this was a terrible summary of the term, Red argued that it was more interesting than the other stuff that happened (or, for that matter, didn't). The MB went into its usual winter slump early on in the term, with a lot of people leaving the MB and people drifting off. Elections are being planned for April 2014. This is entire article is full of shiitake mushrooms and should be rewritten. Sapph gives up on trying to edit this. 'The Council VI ' '(April 2014 - May 2015) Council' Nothing happened. Lots of people rebelled. The MB fell into a slump. 90% of the original council members that have ever been a part of the council have left. Feeling that the current system was a misrepresentation of the Lucian branch in the current state and time, a new framework for the Lucian branch was drafted up in March 2015 that would be put into effect beginning with the Seventh Council. Elections launched in early April. After a month of voting, the remaining Lucian Council members felt like it was time to terminate the Council. The last elections had very few voters. Not many people paid attention to the Councils anymore, especially since the new Doublecross MB was revealed. It did take a few days to persuade the other members, but it is still terminated and there have been no attempts to resurrect it yet. 'Former Councils-' .*Anyone crossed out left or resigned during the term* The Lucian Council V (November 2013 - April 2014) COUNCIL Leader(s) (1-2): Montego/CommanderLucian12 & Jessica/AwesomeNinja30 - The Burning Blu DreamTeam VP(s) (1-2): William/ClassifiedCat40 & Red/RedPuppy47 -'' The Burning Blu DreamTeam'' Spy Representatives (2): Kade/ArrowWind14 & James/FireIce18 Codebreaker Representatives (2): Divyang/AnubisArriving8 & Cali/OsirisPhoenix39 Assassin Representatives (2): Nick/BrilliantStanding39 & Phillip/SneakySly2 Secretary (1): Irini/AmberProud14 Ambassadors (2): Kathy/SneakyGirl1 & Naomi/EmeraldCaptain12 Advisor (1): Kazey/AphroditeCyclops14 Commander (1): Christine/YellowPenguin37 Lucian Lieutenant (1): Katie/DarkHerione5 LRA Leader (1): Amber/InkDragon19 (interim) 'The Lucian Council IV (April 2013 - October 2013) Council' Leaders: Montego/CommanderLucian12 and Jessica/AwesomeNinja30 VP: William/ClassifiedCat40 Spies: Naomi/EmeraldCaptain12 & Pedro/LightningNinja11 Code-Breakers: Dina/LemonBreeze24 and Divyang/RedChasing29 Assassins: Nick/BrilliantStanding39 and Priya/LucianAgent209 Commander: Vanessa/CatchingScarlet10 Dina/LemonBreeze24 & Christine/DuchessTiger12 Secretary: Jess/RedSad3 Advisor: Joe/AngryCobra43 Ambassadors: Kazey/AphroditeCyclops14 and Phillip/SneakySly2 Lieutenant: Red/RedPuppy47 (Also head of LSF) LRA Leader: Christine/DuchessTiger12 LRA Vice: Zeke/GhostBrigadier1 'The Lucian Council III (December 2012 - April 2013) Council' Leader: Madi (WolfAmethyst163) & Maleia (AmazingAble44) Jessica (CobraRed30) VP: Joe (FightingCobra225) & William (ClassifiedCat40) & Montego (CommanderLucian12) & Naomi (EmeraldCaptain12) Spy: Jessica (CobraRed30) & Eli (CobraAzure40) Code-Breaker: Naomi (EmeraldCaptain12) & Irini (AmberProud9) Assassin: Larry (FlyingSilver2) & Seeker (BlackDragon1474) Sierra (LlamaAmbitious1) Advisor: Carla (EmeraldMaze45) Ambassador: Rebekah (DarkTiger40) Commander: Montego (CommanderLucian12) Secretary: Mary (ArrowStrong100) Lieutenant: James (AnalyzingBaseball14) 'The Lucian Council II (April 2012 - August 2012) Council' Leader - Gabby (ProudChallenger2) Red (RedPuppy47) Maliea (AmazingAble44) VP: Red (RedPuppy47) Maliea (AmazingAble44) Mary (ArrowStrong100) Spy Reps: Joe (FightingCobra225), Aaron (ArrivingWinning15) Codebreaker Reps: William (ClassifiedCat40), Dianne (DecipheringAssassin46) Assassin Reps: Larry (FlyingSilver2), EmeraldCity10 James (AnalyzingBaseball14) Advisors: Montego (CommanderLucian12) , Eli (CobraAzure40) Ambassador: Sapphire (EmeraldCobra502) Secretaries: Maliea (AmazingAble44), Madi (WolfAmethyst163) Lieutenant: Mary (ArrowStrong100) 'The Lucian Council I (October 2011 - April 2012) Council' Leader - Gabby (ProudChallenger2) VP - Tasnia (VivaciousReader1) Spy Rep (2) - Hope (ReadingDetective7), Bella (FunnyJade3) Codebreaker Rep (2) - BelieverMuseum1, BlackDragon1086 (Zak) Assassin Rep (2) - AnalyzingBaseball14 (James), EnduringActress3 (Joya) Advisor - FightingCobra225 (Joe) Category:Lucian Category:Lucian Council Category:Branch Political Systems Category:Lucian Users Category:Councils Category:Message Board Category:Agents on the Message Board Category:Lucian Leaders Category:Community